Regarder The Big Four: Origine
by mc arno
Summary: Sur un désaccord deux auteurs emmènent, les dragons, et les habitants clés d'un monde des douze revisité, pour leur faire voir un film sur la passé de quatre d'entre eux. Les secrets si bien protéger voleront en éclats, mais qu'en penseront leurs familles? U.A The Big Four dans le monde de la série Wakfu. Mérida en homme, Harold en femme, et Astrid en Homme!
1. Prologue: le désaccord

**Bien le bonjour chère lecteur comme dit dans Ghost protector, voici ma fic secondaire. Parlant du légendaire Big Four dans le monde Wakfu crée par Ankama. Alors avant de commencer j'ai quelques précision à apporter, premièrement je vous conseille de regarder Wakfu, et les vidéos explicatives de zera the game si vous voulez bien comprendre cette fic.**

 **Deuxièmement Harold et Mérida j'ai inversé leurs sexe pour des raisons scénaristiques que je ne peux pas vous dire pour le moment. Troisièmement cette fic est « un regarder la fic en version film », gros délire de ma part après avoir lu « New life for a hiccup version film », surtout la première partie du prologue là je me suis lâcher...**

 **Et enfin dernière précision le deuxième auteur qui m'accompagne est un oc, donc no panique c'est bien ma fic.**

 **Et avant de commencer je tiens à dire, que l'univers de wakfu, ces personnages, comme ceux de Dragons, Les cinq légendes, Rebelle 2012, et Raiponce ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne possède que le scénario de cette fic. Et sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Prologue : Le Désaccord

Ah ! Le monde des voyageurs trans-dimensionnels, connus plus communément par ses voyageurs comme « Fanfiction ». C'est dans ce monde et d'autres lui ressemblant que vivent les voyageurs et créateurs de dimensions autrement connus comme les « auteurs dimensionnels ». Ce monde est une passerelle à des millions de dimensions crées par les auteurs à partir de données tenues secrètes par les auteurs. Ce monde gigantesque a donc été divisé afin de mieux retrouver son chemin dans le dédale de portails dimensionnels.

Plusieurs secteurs primaires furent donc instaurés par les auteurs : Anime, Livres, Dessins animées, Bandes dessinés, Jeux, Divers, Pièces, TV, et les Films. Ces secteurs peuvent toutefois se rejoindre dans différentes dimensions. Bref dans les différents secteurs primaires les voyageurs peuvent donc se rendre à la dimension de leur choix grâce à de multiples options offert par les taxis de recherche du monde, et en passant par le secteur secondaire de leur choix, comme la mégapole Star Wars. Et comme si ça suffisait pas il y a au moins vingt langues différentes dans ce monde les bons jours... Bon vous m'aurez compris c'est un sacré merdier !

Quoi qu'il en soit je ne me suis pas présenté, donc voilà je suis un auteur dimensionnel qui travaille dans la mégapole de « Comment dresser votre dragon », et dans les district de liaison crossover à d'autres villes. Comme celle de « Rebelle 2012 », je suis en charge de trois dimension que j'ai crée : « The Big Four le mystère du nord, Équilibre, et dernièrement Ghost protector ». Là je vois que vous aller poser la question : Mais ils foutent quoi ces auteurs ? Et bien nous créons des dimensions parallèles et les visitons pour notre plaisir !

Bon on s'éloigne encore du sujet... Désolé je m'emballe. Bon donc comme je le disais je suis un auteur dimensionnel connu sous le nom de : « Mc arno », si vous visitez actuellement cette dimension, car oui c'en est bien une ! J'ai changé les règles et au lieu de créer une dimension à partir de ces sources secrètes hum... Hum... j'ai décidé de raconter ma propre aventure que j'ai vécu aux cotés d'un collègue qui vous sera présenter sous peu, avec les acteurs de ma ville, et d'autres acteurs dimensionnels venant d'autres villes. Avant que vous ne râliez que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un acteur dimensionnel, c'est des personnes présentes dans presque toutes les dimensions d'une ville. Bon passons donc à la véritable histoire :

Tout commença sur la place française HHHIII...

*#*

« Mais non ! Je te dis que s'ils avaient su ces informations dans la première dimension de ce scénario, ils auraient été pourchassés et tués ! », déclara fermement un jeune homme portant un masque noir de carnaval, ainsi qu'une longue robe grise avec plusieurs symboles médiévaux étranges. Un pantalon également noir soutenu par une ceinture en argent. Il avait également des bottes noir, et des espèces de gants protège paumes sur ses mains. Ces cheveux étaient également noir. Et il se tenait planté là devant son confrère avec un regard menaçant.

En face de lui un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mais clairs se tenait les bras croisés devant la déclaration du garçon. Il portait un jean bleu clair, des baskets noires, une veste synthétique blanche, et un petit masque noir et blanc sur ses yeux rappelant le symbole du Yin yang. Il se tenait droit et ferme soutenant ses propres opinions :

« Quant à moi je pense qu'ils auraient été désemparés par ces révélations, et qu'au lieu de les tuer ils auraient tout fait pour en être leurs maîtres ! », les deux grognaient légèrement à l'autre afin de soutenir ses idées. Ils serraient leurs poings dans le défi, se lançant un regard perçant, puis finalement l'auteur noir arrêta le combat en déclarant fermement :

« De toute façon on pourra jamais le savoir ! », dit-il en s'éloignant du jeune homme qui avait l'air pensif. Soudainement il claqua les doigts dans la résolution d'un problème. Il parla alors à son ami s'éloignant :

« Impossible dis-tu ? Sauf si je les sors de leur dimensions, afin de les placer dans un théâtre pour les faire regarder le film que je t'ai montré... », disait-il avec un sourire en coin, alors que le jeune homme désormais calme, se retourna vers lui, se frottant les mains dans l'excitation de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Finalement il parla à son tour :

« Ouais en plus ça pourrait être drôle en plus de résoudre notre petit conflit... Il faudra prendre les personnages d'après les événement du film... Et évidement nous devrons créer une dimension juste pour eux, la question est donc où... », se demanda alors le compère surexcité se tenant le menton dans la réflexion. Alors que le garçon réfléchissait avant que soudain il ne déclare :

« On a qu'à s'installer dans la dimension voisine à celle de « regarder l'avenir », je ne pense pas que Fantasticwriter nous en veule pour cela. Hein tu en penses quoi Jeyriss214 ? », ce dernier s'avança vers lui en levant son doigt en l'air avant de déclarer solennellement le début du projet :

« j'en pense que qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là ! »

*#*

Monde des douze, c'était un magnifique début de journée partout dans ce monde, tout le monde était en train de profiter du soleil. Même à Beurk une petite île solitaire dans le nord du monde. Dans une crique du gouffre des corbeaux Hicca et Nora méditaient en silence dans la position du lotus. Hicca alors âgée de dix-huit ans portait comme à son habitude sa tunique verte, avec un pantalon de la même couleur. Des bottes en fourrures, avec évidement son gilet en fourrure par dessus sa tunique, son épée accroché à son dos, et finalement son étrange chapeau marron qui lui faisait comme des oreilles de chats sur la tête. Et qui étrangement se prolongeait derrière elle d'au mois trente centimètres, et se terminant en une sorte de touffe de poil pendant dans son dos.

Nora alors âgé de six ans, portait quant à elle une tunique rouge vif, avec par dessus un petit manteau de fourrure actuellement ouvert. Elle portait également un pantalon commençant en jupe de couleur rouge également mais d'un ton plus pale. Et pour compléter le tout elle avait un chapeau comme Hicca, de couleur rouge assortie à sa tunique. Elles n'allaient pas tarder à retourner au village, quand soudain un puissant flash lumineux blanc les emporta avec les villageois beurkiens, et les dragons de la Mort rouge sauf cette dernière...

*#*

Loin de là sur la route du royaume Sadida, Jack et Raiponce marchaient calmement en destination de nouveaux horizons. Jack était un grand garçon de dix-huit ans, avec des cheveux blancs, et des yeux bleu glace. Il portait une veste bleu océan équipé d'une capuche, ainsi qu'un short bleu également, mais d'un ton beaucoup moins voyant, et accroché à son dos il y avait un bâton de berger. Et pour finir d'épaisses sandales. Raiponce quant à elle avait toujours ses cinq mètres de cheveux blonds tressés derrière elle.

Elle portait une robe violette, avec attaché à la ceinture de cette dernière diverses poches et sacs, ainsi qu'une poêle à frire. Elle portait d'épaisses chaussures de marche ayant déjà vu beaucoup de kilomètre. Quand soudain un autre puissant flash lumineux blanc les emporta et avec eux le royaume de Corona, de Frigost, sans oublier les rois et reines de ces royaumes, et mère Gothel...

*#*

Méridus était dans la foret en train de pratiquer le tir à l'arc avec son arc magique personnel étant un crâ. Ses long cheveux roux bouclés chatouillait légèrement ses longues oreilles, mais il était habitué. Il portait son habituel costume bleu en mauvais état composé essentiellement d'une sorte de veste attaché simplement à son corps par de simples boutons, et d'un pantalon bleu également en piteux état. Il portait également de bonne chaussures de marches. Il venait de mettre dans le mille de sa cible.

Quand tout à coup un autre puissant flash de lumière blanche l'emporta, ainsi que le reste des habitants du royaume crâ de Dumbroch, sans oublier le roi et la reine, ainsi que tout les prétendantes à sa mains et leurs clans.

*#*

Un grand flash lumineux blanc apparu soudainement devant les deux auteurs masqué. Alors que celui avec le masque de yin et yang était en train de taper du texte sur une sorte d'interface magique devant lui. Une fois qu'il eut terminer il referma l'interface d'un mouvement de bras, avant de souffler à son collègue voyageur, alors que leurs invités forcés étaient encore tous plus ou moins dans les vapes :

« Je t'avais dit que je réussirais à tous les amener d'un coup... », l'ami en question renifla seulement à la remarque du premier auteur, et préféra regarder les acteurs transportés. Ils avaient en effet réussi à créer une dimension théâtre. Bien faite avec cela ils étaient actuellement debout sur la scène et derrière eux se trouvait un gigantesque écran de cinéma. La salle dans son ensemble ressemblait une sorte d'amphithéâtre couvert. En face d'eux il y a avait deux parties bien distincte de sièges, les trois quart étaient prévus pour des humains, quant au dernier quart il était composé de rocher plats gigantesques.

Et au centre de la salle là où se trouvent les meilleurs places. Il y avait une sorte de petite zone où il n'y avait que quatre sièges, un bleu, un vert, un rouge, et un jaune. Devant ces sièges il y avait Méridus, Hicca, Jack, Raiponce et Nora qui se relevaient péniblement, comme tout le monde. Cependant une personne était déjà remise sur pied comme pouvait l'entendre les deux maîtres des lieux en grimaçant légèrement à l'intensité de la voix :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe donc ici ! J'exige une réponse étant chef de la tribu hooligan de Beurk ! », criait Stoick parfaitement remis du transfert dimensionnel, au grand déplaisir des oreilles des deux auteurs dimensionnels, qui grimaçaient aux volume. C'est finalement Jeyriss214 qui répondait au chef beurkien, ainsi qu'à toute l'assemblée :

« Ah ! la ferme Stoick Haddock le Iop ! Ici vous n'êtes pas en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! Comme aucune des autres personnes présentes ici d'ailleurs ! », s'égosilla alors Jeyriss, alors que derrière lui son ami resta les bras croisés à la violente réprimande de son collègue aux invités ci-dessous. Préférant de loin regarder tout les personnes présentent se relever et regarder dans la direction d'eux à cause de la lumière au dessus d'eux. Personne à part les hôtes avaient remarqué la présence de dragons. Un sourire sur ses lèvres il s'avançait alors faisant à signe à son ami qu'il allait gérer cela. Une fois au centre de la scène il fit claqua ses mains bruyamment avant de parler :

« Bonjour habitants du monde des douze, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce théâtre ! », déclara soudain mc arno en regardant toutes les personnes présentent qui étaient très confuse à cela. Personne n'osait dire un mot de peur de provoquer à nouveau les foudres de Jeyriss. Enfin presque tout le monde, c'est finalement Hicca qui parla au nom de tous :

« Vous nous souhaitez la bienvenue ? C'est vous qui nous avez amené ici, hôtes super chaleureux qui ne se sont même pas présentés... », dit-elle avec sarcasme pur. A cette réflexion toute l'assemblé se tendit de peur de la réaction des deux mystérieuses personne. Un dragon plus que les autres, c'était un furie nocturne qui était heureux d'entendre la voix d'Hicca, mais inquiet tout de même, se demandant s'il devait agir. Pour le moment il décida de protéger le l'enfant dragon de six ans avec lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Finalement les deux personnes laissèrent échapper un petit rire, avant que la première personne ne reprenne son discourt de bienvenue :

« Ah ah ah... Très drôle Hicca... Mais tu as raison je suis confus nous ne nous sommes pas présentés... donc voilà je m'appelle Mc arno, et le gueulard là c'est Jeyriss214... » « Hey ! », s'écria Jeyriss, mais Mc s'en ficha comme il continuait : « Vous pouvez nous

appeler Mc et Jey... Bref nous vous avons amené ici pour voir un film ! », déclara fièrement Mc en jouant avec ses mains dans l'explicative. Tout le monde était encore plus confus à la déclaration de Mc, et pour le moment aucuns n'avaient remarqué l'autre race présente dans le gigantesque Théâtre. C'est Fergus qui demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un film ? Et pourquoi nous avoir amené ici pour le voir alors que nous allons partir dès maintenant ? », à la remarque de Fergus, le regard de Jey devint dur et il activait d'un mouvement de bras sa propre interface dimensionnelle à l'ébahissement de tout le monde. Et il activa avec les lumières de la salle révélant pleinement ses occupants comme il réponda :

« Premièrement vous ne pouvez pas partir d'ici douzien ou dragons, car nous avons bloqé tout vos pouvoirs et fait disparaître vos armes, et que la salle est entourée d'une puissante barrière dimensionnelle, une autre autre vous empêche également d'interagir directement avec les dragons... », il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme les beurkiens tentèrent de frapper les dragons avec leurs poings sauf pour Hicca et Nora. Et qu'ils furent stoppés par un mur d'énergie. Mc repris alors l'explication de son collègue, alors que tout le monde essayait d'utiliser leurs magies sans succès :

« Donc vous serez bloqués ici sans aucune capacité de vous battre ou de fuir tant que vous n'aurez pas regardé le film. Pour répondre à votre question un film c'est des visions du passé, présent ou futur en mouvement, et avec du son... Quant à notre raison de faire ceci, et bien on voulait clore un débat entre nous. » Tout le monde se calma au discourt de Mc regardant vers eux intrigués maintenant. C'est finalement Jack qui parla :

« D'accord et par curiosité vous nous laisserez sortir une fois le film terminé ? Et autre question au passage c'est un film sur quoi ou qui ? », demanda-t-il avec prestance, n'ayant pas encore remarqué ses amis à ses cotés. A la question Jey sourit comme il désactiva son interface en regardant le Frigostien, avant de répondre :

« Il est sur quatre personnes particulières se trouvant dans la salle, ce film racontera les événements d'il y a six ans pour eux... Et oui on vous laissera partir une fois qu'il sera visionné. », finit mystérieusement Jeyriss en croisant ses bras en attendant la réponse d'un des membres du Big four encore trop choqué de la suite d'événements pour remarquer qu'ils étaient côte à côte :

« Soit je regarderai ce film afin de pouvoir sortir... Une autre question est-ce qu'il a un titre comme un livre ? », la plupart des gens étaient d'accord avec les nouveau propos de Jack. Mais il y eut néanmoins un féroce débat sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pendant ce temps Hicca avait retrouver Nora et la tenait près d'elle lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin ses compagnons à qui elle fit un signe silencieux. Bientôt toute l'équipe s'était rendu compte de la présence de leurs amis et célébra ce fait silencieusement. Alors que Jey et Mc regardaient de loin les retrouvailles avec un léger sourire, Jey repris cependant la parole, après qu'un oui, et un grognement approbatif pouvaient être entendu dans la salle :

« Bon puisque que vous avez tous accepté veuillez prendre place dans les sièges, et les dragons sur les rocher plats devant vous... Ah au fait mention spéciale pour cinq d'entre vous... », termina une fois de plus Jey en regardant vers la direction du Big four avec un sourire cette fois. Une nouvelle fois beaucoup de chuchotement, et de grognement pouvaient être entendu, mais c'est Mc qui intervint rapidement pour répondre à leur question muette :

« Donc les cinq que je nommerai devront s'installer dans les fauteuils au centre et par couleur... Ils seront rejoint plus tard par un autre compère, mais pour le moment... Jack Frost dans le siège bleu, Méridus Dunbroch dans le rouge, Raiponce Tower dans le jaune, et pour finir... Hicca Horrendous Haddock IIIème du nom dans le siège vert avec Nora évidement ! », déclara Mc d'une voix heureuse. A la confusion de tous, en effet qu'est ce que ces quatre personnes ont de si important. C'est Rustik complètement révolté à l'idée de Hicca privilégiée qui demanda grossièrement :

« Quoi ? Hicca ! Mais elle n'est pas importante, elle est inutile ! N'importe qui dans la salle pourrait la remplacer comme mo... », avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase remplie d'arrogance, il se sentit soulevé en l'air. Il regarda donc avec terreur les deux hôtes, et Jey avait activé son interface. Rustik se tenait deux mètres au dessus du sol alors qu'une puissante boule de magie dimensionnelle se formait à coté de Jey comme il hurla au garçon :

« La ferme cervelle de Iop ! Elle bien plus importante et puissante que toi et beaucoup d'autres personnes dans la salle, alors la ferme! Sinon je peux d'assurer que la prochaine fois cette jolie boule d'énergie dimensionnelle te réduira en purée ! Comme

n'importe qui dans la salle si ils vont trop loin... C'est clair ? », demandait rageusement Jey à toute l'assemblé qui avait un peu peur de cet homme. Lorsque aucun son ne pouvait être entendu il reposa un Rustik terrifié par terre. Mc par contre se frappa le front dans l'incrédulité comme il continua ses propos :

« Bref prenez vos places, et pour information personne ne peut se mettre à plus de trois mètres des quatre personnes citées précédemment... Et avant que l'un de vous du genre Stoick, Fergus ou Gothel ne proteste... Celui qui discutera passera un petit moment en face à face avec Jey où il pourra faire tout ce qu'il veut... », termina alors sombrement Mc arno. Sa menace eut l'effet escompté vu que personne n'haussa la voix, et qu'il se mettaient tous dans un siège. A la surprise de personne Stoick, Fergus, Eleonor, Gothel secrètement furieux et les adolescents vikings trouvèrent les places les plus proches des quatre héros. Une fois tout le monde installé Jey éteignit les lumières et se prépara à lancer le film, alors que Mc se tourna vers le public une dernière fois en déclarant :

« Bien si vous avez besoin de nous nous serons certainement sur les poutres de la salle, alors n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Cela signifie également que nous pouvons intervenir à tout moment... Pour proposer des pauses, ou faire d'autres choses... Ah et au fait le film que vous aller voir s'appelle... », laissa-t-il traîner en longueur alors que toutes le lumières s'éteignaient, et avant que la dernière ne disparaisse il termina la phrase que tout le monde voulait entendre :

« ...The Big four : Origine ! », Maintenant Hicca, Méridus, Raiponce et jack suaient à grosse gouttes. Le film était sur eux... Ce qui signifie que tous les secrets qu'ils ont gardé depuis leur rencontre il y a six ans vont être révélés ! Pas bon du tout pour eux ça, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit l'écran s'alluma et le film débuta.

 **Bon voilà fin du premier chapitre de cette fic qui sera mise à jour le Dimanche, et uniquement si j'ai terminé le chapitre de cette dernière ! Car j'ai une fic hebdomadaire nommée Ghost protector qui passe en priorité par rapport à celle-ci. Évidement si vous me laissez une review j'y répondrai, même si vous n'êtes pas français. Bon voilà sur ce je vous à un prochain Dimanche !**


	2. Chapter 1: Commençons par la fin

**Bien le bonjour chères lecteurs, voici enfin la mise à jour ! C'est dur de tenir deux histoires à la fois alors soyez indulgent pour les délais de celle-ci. En tout cas merci de l'avis que j'ai reçu j'y réponds immédiatement :**

 **Invité : Et oui ils en ont fait des choses pas très honnête, ou légal, en plus de certaines situations dérangeantes... Mais tout sera révéler pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Je te laisse découvrir, et merci de ton avis !**

 **Bon sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Commençons par la fin

 **Une musique douce noyait soudain la salle calme, alors que l'écran s'allumait. L'écran était noir dans un premier temps,mais au bout de une minute un logo s'affichait, un bouclier divisé en quatre partie égales chacune d'une couleur différente et avec un morceau de symbole différent. Le quart en haut à gauche était violet avec le quart d'un symbole du soleil, celui en haut à droite était de couleur bois, avec le symbole d'un quart de dragon vert. Le quart en bas à droite était bleu glace avec le quart du symbole d'un flocon de neige. Et pour finir le dernier était d'une couleur turquoise, avec le quart du symbole d'un arc rouge dessus... Finalement le nom du flm s'affichait en dessous : The Big Four Origine...**

Les spectateurs étaient admiratif devant ce bouclier incroyablement bien décoré, se demandant se que représentait ces trois étranges symboles. Les beurkien et en particulier Aston Hofferson étaient plus qu'indigné de voir que le symbole d'un dragon était sur le bouclier. Si ils avaient leurs armes nulle doute que l'écran serait déjà en piteux état en ce moment... Mais passons le membres du Big Four, ainsi que Krokmou et certains dragons connaissaient l'emblème. C'est Raiponce qui murmurait pour ses amis :

« Ils connaissent même notre emblème... On va vraiment souffrir durant ce film... », terminait-elle avec tristesse, alors que ses amis ne pouvaient que hocher la tête à la triste réalité. Malheureusement malgré la basse voix de Raiponce beaucoup de gens avaient entendu la conversation, surtout Stoick la brute un Iop chef de la tribu de Beurk qui demandait alors au groupe :

« Pourquoi vous souffriez ? Et c'est quoi ce symbole j'exige des réponses ! », ordonnait-il à voix basse pour ne pas attiré la colère de leurs hôtes. Alors que Méridus allait répondre, c'est Hicca qui le fit répondant également à la question muette de Nora sur ses genoux :

« Ce film va certainement répondre à ces questions... A notre grand malheur... », terminait-elle sombrement ce qui faisait cligner des yeux tout le monde, mais le film continuait.

 **La musique reprenait de plus belle, alors que le titre du film s'effaçait lentement ainsi que le cadre noire, pour être remplacé par un cadre vert en mouvement. La caméra recula alors révélant l'emblème à la vue de tous pendant quelques secondes avant d'être recouvert par un manteau se fermant de couleur marron. En s'éloignant de plus en plus la caméra montrait désormais Hicca âgée de treize ans portant ses habits habituelles.**

 **A la différence qu'elle avait un grand manteau marron remontant sur son visage, qui avec son chapeau cachait efficacement sa véritable identité. Car rien à part ces yeux vert n'étaient visible, une épée noire était accroché sur son dos afin que sa main gauche puisse l'attraper, elle portait également une ceinture d'outils et d'objet magique autour de sa taille. En reculant encore un peu on la voyait maintenant sur un petit voilier se tenant à une corde tenant la voile.**

« Hicca ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Tu nous dois des explications tout de suite ! » hurlait Stoick à haute voix, commençant à se diriger vers sa fille, mais stopper par un champ de force dimensionnelle. Jey apparaissait soudain en mettant le film sur pause. Il se tenait devant Stoick légèrement en l'air, il était mécontent. Il secouait son doigt dans la négation comme il déclarait :

« Bon alors je sais que ce flm sera troublant pour vous... Mais essayer de maintenir une voix descente pas comme ce porc de Iop ! », à la déclaration Stoick était fou de rage près à frapper, mais se retient quand il se rappelait de la puissance de la personne devant lui. Au nouveau calme de Stoick. Jey se détendait comme il continuait d'expliquer sa venue :

« Bien donc une autre barrière dimensionnel protège les personnes dans les fauteuils... ET pas de panique lors des moment important comme là on arrêtera le film pour que vous puissiez parler... Quoi qu'il en soit Stoick ce que je peux dire, c'est que vos questions auront vos réponse quand le film reprendra... Donc asseyez vous de suite ! », terminait l'auteur mécontentent avant de disparaître de nouveau. Et sur l'ambiance glaciale le film repris son cours.

 **La caméra tourna soudain pour montrer le point de vue au dessus du navire. Il affrontait quelques vagues et au loin on pouvait voit une île se dessiner un village sur cette derrière gardé par deux phares ressemblant à des vikings de pierre géants. Hicca soupirait lourdement alors que la VO commençait :**

 **VO Hicca : « Ça c'est Beurk... »**

« Quoi... Mais elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche ! C'est une honte c'est moi qui devrait faire ça ! », se lamentait Rustik, mais un coup su le caboche de Aston le calma immédiatement. Maintenant tout les beurkiens étaient concentré sur la film, la seule fois où Hicca était partie seule... C'était durant l'année de ses douze ans, elle avait disparu toute l'année, et au printemps de l'année d'après elle était revenue à Beurk avec le bébé Nora :

« Cependant elle n'a jamais dit un mot autre que « j'avais besoin de savoir qui je suis », déclarait doucement Aston à son insu les autres adolescents beurkiens l'avaient entendu. Et bientôt la rumeur parcourait la salle, jusqu'aux dragons. Il ne l'avouerais jamais, mais il avait un faible pour Hicca, il voulais savoir tout comme tout le monde ce qu'il s'était produit durant cette année. Et il avait enfin cette chance.

 **VO Hicca : « Ça se trouve à dix jours au nord de sans espoirs, et quelques degrés au sud d'un froid de canard... Cette île est solidement ancré sur le méridien de la misère... Un enfer glacé en somme, rien d'insurmontable...**

 **VO Hicca : « Ne parlons même pas de son climat chaud, quasi tropical qui vous glace la rate sur place... Quant aux gens qui vivent dessus ils sont plus rude et insipide que les plantes qui y poussent, c'est dire la chose ! »**

 **VO Hicca : Ainsi que de leurs charmantes personnalité qui ferait passer un dragon furieux pour une créature sympathique... Attendez, mais c'est bien le cas ! »**

« QUOI ! Hicca retire tout de suite ce que tu vient de dire ! Tu ne pense pas si mal de ton peuple ! », hurlait Stoick alors que des murmures dans la foules volaient. Elles n'aimait pas son peuple, ni sa maison, pour quelles raisons ? Les beurkiens étaient les plus indigné les comparés à des dragons, des créatures horribles tueuse de sang froid ! Hicca cependant regardait comme Nora s'endormait malgré les cris, et oui ils avaient eu une dure journée. De l'autre coté de la salle un petit dragon noir familier soutenait parfaitement la décision de la jeune fille sans vergogne. Finalement Hicca répondit aux déclarations énerver des beurkiens d'un ton rude, mais claire :

« Puisque les masques sont destinés à tomber, alors oui je vous détestent tous, ainsi que ce lieu nommé Beurk ! Quant à mes raisons je suis persuader qu'elles seront expliqué alors la ferme ! », on peut dire que son ton autoritaire calma tout de suite tout le monde qui se réinstallaient confortablement dans leurs sièges, alors que la suite de VO continuait.

 **Le navire est maintenant plus proche de l'île, et maintenant on peu voir que les gens commencent à la remarquer, mais ils sont confus. Ils ne savent pas bien qui elle est, voyant cela Hicca soupirait lourdement fermant un peu ses yeux, alors qu'elle rangeait la voile de son navire et se préparé à accoster. Finalement les vikings la reconnurent et ils étaient bouche bée, surtout Stoick. Elle continuait d'approcher du quai lentement.**

 **VO Hicca : « Me voici de retour dans la nuit, après avoir vue le jour... C'est désespérant... », pensait-elle en voyant Stoick sortir de sa léthargie, pour finalement lui parler :**

 **Stoick : « Hicca est-ce que c'est toi jeune fille ? Tu as des explications à donné immédiatement ! », ordonnait-il à la jeune fille qui détournait la tête sans même croiser son regard, tout fermant ses yeux.**

 **VO Hicca : « Mais vous savez quoi je ne perds pas espoir... Car comme disait mon maître, aussi noire peut-être une nuit, aucune nuit n'est éternelle ! »**

 **VO : « Et vous savez quoi ? Il avait raison ! Cette année fut mon soleil... »**

« Tu le penses vraiment Hicca ? », demanda Méridus à la jeun fille. Cette dernière hochait joyeusement la tête à son ami plus que ravis. Pendant ce temps les beurkiens n'y comprenaient rien, ils ne la traitaient pas si mal. Pas de leurs point de vue du moins elle était petite faible, pas une viking elle méritait ce traitement. D'autres étaient furieux de ces paroles, elle préférait être loin de chez elle, plutôt que chez elle ! Quelle ignominie !

Les autres peuples ainsi que les dragons se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien put subir, pour détesté autant son chez elle et les gens qui y habitent. Elle semblait pourtant ravis avec les trois autres personnes et la petite sur ses genoux. Aston quant à lui était bouleversé elle considérais Beurk comme l'enfer, et donc lui par la même occasion... Il ne laisserait pas tomber il aimait Hicca, et il ferait tout pour que ce soit réciproque. Stoick quant à lui était furieux que sa « fille » voit Beurk comme l'enfer, cependant il y avait un passage qu'il avait du mal à comprendre :

« Quelle maître ? Tu n'as jamais eu de maître ! », déclarait fermement Stoick en tapant du point sur son accoudoir. Mais il fut complètement ignoré d'eux. Cependant lorsque les beurkiens posèrent tous la même question. Cela agaçait énormément Hicca à telle point qu'elle finit par répondre en hurlant si fort qu'elle fit taire tout autre son :

« Et bien oui j'avais un maître, et un tas d'autres choses que vous auriez remarquer si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à me rabaisser. Maintenant je voudrais bien voir la suite ! », terminait-elle en remarquant que son hurlement avait fait sursauter Nora. Et pendant qu'elle la consolait, les beurkiens ne pouvait que ce demander de quoi elle parlait. Si elle avait eu un maître ils s'en seraient aperçu non ? Pendant ce temps le reste de la salle était intrigué par cette jeune fille si mystérieuse. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de placer un autre mot que le film reprenait.

 **L'écran devenu soudainement noir, avec marqué dessus « 1 an auparavant ». Il faisait nuit, et la caméra s'approchait d'une maison en haut de la colline encore allumé. En entrant à l'intérieur on pouvait voir une Hicca de douze ans se précipité dans chaque recoin de sa maison, afin de réunir de quoi faire son voyage dans un sac en cuir. Elle s'emparait de bandages, d'herbes, de nourritures, et d'eau.**

 **Dans sa chambre elle prit plusieurs carnets de note avec des crayons au charbon, ainsi que des tenus de rechanges, qu'elle fourra également dans son sac. Une fois qu'elle eut terminer avec sa maison elle hochait la tête joyeusement, puis juste avant de sortir de la maison de bois, elle regardait un manteau de tissu marron épais. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de le mettre sur ses épaules, et de laisser son gilet de fourrure avant de sortir de la maison. Elle se dirigeait vers la forge à pas de loup afin de récupérer encore quelques fournitures pour son voyage.**

 **VO Hicca : Il y a un an j'étais parti de Beurk, en quête de réponses... Et j'ai trouvé bien plus que ça ! »**

 **Elle arriva dans la forge, mais elle se ficha complètement de l'atelier principale. Préférant se rendre dans une pièce au fond de cette dernière, où un drap servait de porte. Une fois à l'intérieur avec une bougie, c'était époustouflant il y avait des croquis et des dessins accroché sur les murs, ainsi que sur le petit bureau. En dessous de ce dernier plusieurs inventions étaient méticuleusement rangé. Elle attrapait du papier, et certains de ses croquis.**

« Whaouuuu... Tu nous avis déjà décris cette pièce, mais c'est tellement plus impressionnant en le voyant... », marmonnait Méridus à son amie, qui détournait légèrement la tête d'embarras. Le reste de la salle était époustouflé, tant d'idées géniales, et si bien expliqué étaient là sur les murs de cette pièces... A telle point qu'ils encombraient cette dernière. Comment personne n'avait remarqué cela ? Hicca quant à elle rougissais un peu plus d'embarras quand tout les regards de questionnement étaient sur elle :

« Et... Bien voyez-vous... C'est mes idées, et mes dessins... Rien de bien important... », terminait-elle clairement embarré par la conversation silencieuse. Les membres du Big four étaient sous le choc, la bouche entre-ouvertes... C'était rien ça ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand il y avait quelque chose...

 **Après cela elle se dirigea vers le coté du bureau, en même temps quelle sortait une petite clé accroché autour de son coup. Sur le coté du bureau, on pouvait voir une petite serrure de deux centimètre de couleur marron parfaitement caché dans le bois. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure, avant de la déverrouiller dans un clic. Rapidement elle tira un long tiroir secret caché dans le bureau. Dans ce dernier il y avait deux objets longs recouvert d'un tissu rouge.**

 **Elle retira avec précaution le tissu rouge, afin de révéler deux longues épées dans leurs fourreaux magnifiquement gravé. Une noir comme l'obscurité, mais étrangement brillante, la poignet de l'épée étaient gravés de multiples symboles complexe, et le pommeau sertie d'une pierre roue sombre. L'autre épée était exactement la même, à la différence qu'elle était une blancheur extrême,et que son pommeau avait une pierre bleu saphir. Elles scintillaient légèrement au contact des mains de Hicca, prouvant que ce n'était pas des armes ordinaires. Un plan plus large des épées nous montrait leurs noms. La blanche se nommait Celestiale, et la noire Helheim.**

« Où as-tu eu ces épée ? », demandait Stoick bouleversé que sa fille aient de telle épées. Elles avaient l'air si puissante, comment de telle armes pouvaient entre les mains de sa faible « fille ». Tout le monde voulait savoir d'où sortaient ces épées, elles étaient unique, à telle point que personne n'en avait entendu parler sauf les membres du Big Four. Rustik voulait tout particulièrement savoir où elles étaient afin de s'en emparer, de telle lames ne pouvait que lui revenir :

« Je ne les ait pas eu... Je les aient forgés, et bande d'abrutis je me balade avec l'une d'elles tout les jours depuis six ans ! », répondait avec venin Hicca, tout les autres étaient encore plus surpris, ces lames ce baladait sous leurs yeux depuis six ans, et personne ne l'avait remarqué ils étaient aveugles ou quoi ! Gueulefort était très fière que sa fille de cœur, et apprenti réussisse à forger de telle épées, il faudra qu'elle lui explique comment elle a fait d'ailleurs... Aston était aux anges, il aimait de plus en plus la jeune fillepar ses cotés mystérieux et puissants. Soudain le film reprenait par manque de parole dans la salle.

 **Elle pris les épées en mains, avant d'accrocher Heilheim sur son dos, afin qu'elle puisse l'attraper avec sa main gauche. Quant à Célestiale, elle versait un peu de poudre magique de rétrécissement su cette dernière, avant de la mettre dans un petit sac à la ceinture. Elle soupira de soulagement, quand tout à coupune lumière pouvait être vue se dirigeant vers la forge, suivie d'une voix.**

 **Gueulefort : « Hicca c'est toi ? », à la question la fille grinça des dents, mas elle se repris vite, et ferma le tiroir secret à clef. Avant de récupérer son sac. Entre temps Guelefort entra dans la forge se dirigeant vers la salle de Hicca. Mais avant qu'il n'y arrive un petit flash bleu turquoise pouvait être vue. Il était clairement fatigué, et en entrant dans la pièce il ne vit qu'une bougie en train de s'éteindre.**

 **Gueulefort : « J'ai dut rêver... », et aussitôt eut-il dit cela qu'il éteignait la bougie et repartie se coucher.**

« Un... Deux... Trois... », comptait calmement Hicca et ses amis en levant leur doigts un à un Et une fois arrivé à trois, l'inévitable se produisit. Avant Hicca eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains sur les oreilles de Nora voulant lui éviter une explosion d'oreilles. L'onde de choc qui suivie la déclaration faisait même crisper les visages du Big four :

« QUOI ! », et bientôt les questions pleuvait comme si l'océan tombait sur terre. Un telle ras de marré en fait que personne ne comprit une seule des questions. Cependant Hicca se doutais bien de la question principale « Comment avait-elle put disparaître de cette pièce close sans se faire remarquer ? », elle soupira ne voulant pas répondre à la question, mais le bruit devenait trop assourdissant. C'est alors que miracle un éclair déchirait l'air de la salle remettant les questions humaine et draconiennes, au silence. Mc descendait en volant sur la salle avec un regard sombre et son interface activé :

« Je ne veux pas faire ça à chaque fois, qu'il y a un soupçon de mystère, sinon on sera encore là dans cent ans ! Donc essayez de vous retenir un minimum, la majorités des questions auront des réponses dans la suite du film donc regardé sans crier ! », terminait-il avec force. Tous les spectateurs baissèrent un peu leurs regards dans la honte. Alors que Hicca et ses amis soupirait de soulagement comme un certain dragon noir. Voyant leur état d'esprit il hocha la tête et repartit d'où il venait en remettant le film.

 **On voyait rapidement Hicca mettant son sac sur un petit navire du port de l'île. Avant de monter à bord de ce dernier, et de détacher les amarres. Avant de doucement ce diriger vers l'horizon, assise à l'arrière de son navire à tenir la barre avec un énorme sourire alors qu'elle voguait vers l'horizon.**

 **VO Hicca :« C'est ainsi que commence mon voyage, mais pour celui du Big Four il commence avec... », elle n'a pas le temps de finir qu'une autre VO la coupe.**

 **VO Jack : Moi ! Jack Frost ! »**

« Jack ! Même dans le film tes blagues à deux balles ne font rire personne ! », s'écriaient Raiponce et Méridus, alors que Hicca secouait la tête avec humour, et que Nora riait aux éclats. Elle souriait même, Aston et les beurkiens découvraient un autre coté de Hicca semblerait-il. Sur beurk elle était froide et sarcastique afin de faire mal, et ne sourirait jamais. Mais là avec ces personnes elle riait aux éclats, partageant même des jeux de mots. Ce genre d'attitude n'était visible qu'avec Nora, et encore si vous pouviez trouver les deux.

 **VO Méridus : « Oui c'est de toi qu'on parle, mais tes blagues à deux balles ne font rire personne ! »**

 **VO Hicca : « C'est pas grave arrêter de vous chamailler, où j'interviendrais... Et puis d'ailleurs ça commence aussi avec Raiponce ! »**

 **VO Raiponce : « Oui faudrait pas l'oublier, car je pourrais bien vous le faire rentrer dans la tête de force... »**

 **VO Méridus, Jack : « Non c'est bon reste tranquille ! Pas besoin que tu te fatigue ! »**

 **VO Hicca : « J'aime mieux ça... Maintenant Jack et Raiponce à vous ! »**

« Dites c'est quoi ce qu'il vient de se passer ? », demanda Fergus, un peu perdu comme beaucoup d'autres face à la disputes des personnages en VO. Le Big Four soupirait lourdement de malaise, alors que Nora riait aux éclats une fois de plus. Finalement c'est Raiponce qui dit d'une voix embarrassé :

« Eh bien c'est l'une de nos légendaires disputes sans aucuns sens... » déclarait fatalement Raiponce, avec en soutient Hicca qui hochait la tété à la triste réalité. Les deux garçons tentèrent de faire une mine innocente, mais sans succès, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient responsable de ça Une question taraudait néanmoins l'esprit des proches du Big Four, qu'est ce que cette fille pouvait faire pour qu'ils en aient une frousse pareil ?

 **VO Jack : « Bon d'accord... Mon nom est Jack Frost, comment je le sais ? C'était marqué sur un collier en forme de lune quand on m'a trouvé. »**

 **l'écran montra soudainement Bonta, on pouvait voit toutes sortes de gens des différents royaumes se promenant dans la rue. Et puis d'un seul coup on pouvait voir un garçon aux cheveux blanc flânant avec son bâton de berger sur ses épaules. Il semble danser entre les gens, il n'a pas plus de douze ans. Il porte une veste bleu océan avec une capuche un pantalon noire, et d'épaisses sandales. Il se dirige tout droit vers le stade de bouffball, sans regarder d'autres personnes au passage. Une fois arrivé il s'installe devant le stade, et s'assit se reposant de sa marche avec son bâton à coté de lui. Il reste calmement devant la stade quand tout à coup.**

 **Raiponce : Aaaaaaaaaaaah », Jack lève la tête au cri pour voir une jeune fille aux long cheveux blonds tombé du stade. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui tombe dessus le plaquant au sol.**

« Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrer ? », demandait alors un coronien au deux amis qui étaient embarrassés de la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontré. Nora éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire suivie par tout le monde, rendant l'embaras des deux jeunes gens encore plus incroyable. Jack pensa alors « On a pas finit d'être ridiculisé si ils montrent tous les moments gênants, comme au château des Dun... ». Jack d'un seul coup souriait en rigolant également à l'incompréhension des trois autres membres du groupe, finalement il expliqua :

« Rigolez tant que vous le pouvez, Méridus et Hicca, mais quand ils montreront la scène du château c'est nous qui rirons ! », à la mention de château, Raiponce éclata de rire, alors que les deux concernés rougissaient furieusement évitant le regard de l'autre. Nora regardant cela était perplexe, est-ce que Méridus serait l'amoureux de Hicca ? Elle n'en a jamais parlé...

 **Et un nouveau chapitre de fait un ! Bon voilà je vous dis à un de ces Dimanches, et si vous voulez laisser des avis je vous en prie faites le ! Sur ceux à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 2: L'aventure commence

**Le voici l'inespéré chapitre 2, et oui me revoilà derrière mon clavier après une pause de quelques mois. Je suis désolé de cette attente vraiment très longue. Et parce que j'ai désormais de plus en plus de travail je ne peu pas dire quand sortirons les prochains chapitres comme je le faisait avant, mais je vais quand même tenter de continuer et de terminer cette fanfiction. Veuillez m'excuser... je tiens à remercier tous ceux ayant mis cette fic en favoris ou en suivie, ainsi que tous ceux m'ayant laisser des avis, sur ceux je vous souhaites bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Que l'aventure commence.

 **Jack : « Aie... C'est une drôle de façon de rencontrer les gens... », déclarait fatalement Jack en dessous de la blonde qui lui écrasait les cotes. Cette dernière se releva à son tour un sourire penaud sur son visage avant de lui proposer une main afin qu'il puisse se relever. Ce qu'il accepta volontiers en se relevant avec l'aide de Raiponce, et celle de son mystérieux bâton de berger.**

 **Raiponce : « Désolé... Je m'appelle Raiponce au passage... Attends je vais te soigner ! », aussitôt eut-elle dit cela qu'elle prit une de ses mèches de cheveux, commença à l'agiter alors qu'elle se colorait d'un jaune d'or brillant, soignant les blessures du jeune garçon encore un peu déboussolé. Qui donna un nouveau regard à la jeune fille avant de dire.**

 **Jack : « Tu es une éniripsa ? C'est pas courant d'en croiser faisant de la chute libre à Bonta... Bon quoi que je dis ça, croiser un frigostien comme moi est aussi très rare... Par ailleurs je me nomme Jack ! », terminait-il en tendant sa main à sa nouvelle ami, qui avait également pas plus de douze au vue de sa taille, elle portait les même vêtements que son homologue de dix huit ans.**

« Et voilà comment toute cette folie commença ! », déclarait fatalement Méridus à l'écran, sur un ton humoristique. Ce qui fit rire ses compères, et par la même Nora. Cependant le reste de la salle était concentrer sur autre chose, Jack était un frigostien ! Mais comment est-ce possible depuis que le comte Pitch a pris le contrôle du royaume aucun frigostiens n'avaient put quitter sa terre natale. Et pourtant ce jeune frigostien de douze ans était là dans la rue en train de marcher et parler tranquillement... C'était étrange pour eux de voir ça alors que Pitch serrait les dents il savait qui il était, et a voulu depuis longtemps le capturé sans succès...

Gothel aussi serrait les dents la meilleur guérisseuse éniripsa qu'elle avait nommé sa fleur la fuyait encore, mais elle l'aurait un jour... Surtout qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle est ce qui faisait un peu ricaner cette dernière. Méridus, Hicca et Nora quant à eux se fendaient la poire en voyant enfin la première rencontre de ces deux amis. Hicca cependant donnait des regards à travers la foule de dragon perplexe face à cette histoire essayant de rencontrer les yeux de deux êtres qui lui était chère, sans succès malheureusement...

« C'est encore plus drôle que vous ne l'aviez dit ! », rigolait Méridus à la rencontre en cours. Raiponce te Jack quant à eux haussèrent leurs épaules en signe de défaite.

 **Raiponce : « Enchanté Jack, tu es frigostien ? Je croyais qu'aucun d'entre n'avait le droit de quitter leur nation depuis que le comte Pitch était au pouvoir ? », Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à a question de la blonde quand soudain une vielle Osamodas aux cheveux noir comme le charbon sortit du stade en hurlant en courant vers eux. Alors que simultanément des gardes de la ville fonçaient également vers eux. Les deux nouveaux amis se raidirent alors aux paroles mélangés des deux groupes de personnes :**

 **Gardes : « Il est là c'est lui le petit voleur de la boutique de légume ! »**

 **Gothel : « Reviens ici petite énéripsa ! Viens voir maman ! », les deux clignèrent des yeux quelques secondes avant de dire à l'autre en même temps.**

 **Jack et Raiponce : « Toi tu as des ennuies !/ Toi tu as des ennuies ! », déclaraient-ils en se pointant mutuellement d'un doigt accusateur. Soudain ils se rendirent compte d'un truc, c'est qu'ils allaient bientôt se faire avoir, alors Jack déclara en balançant son bâton autour de ses mains.**

 **Jack : « Pas le temps pour les explications blondie ! On doit se tirer de là avant qu'eux ne nous choppe ! », et aussitôt eut-il dit ça qu'une tour de glace apparu dessous les deux nouveaux amis les mettant en sécurité en hauteur, grâce à un tour de main de l'étrange bâton de Jack. Raiponce arriva tant bien que mal tenir sur la tour sans tomber, alors que Jack regardait en dessous aux gardes, et à la vielle femme qui avaient l'air vraiment enragé.**

 **Jack : « Tu leur as fait quoi toi ? Tu leur as également fauché de la nourriture pour les enfants ? »**

« Je comprendrais jamais comment Bonta fait pour être sois disant la ville du bien, et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à nourrir autant d'enfants... Et en plus quand tu fais leur boulot ils essayent de te mettre en prison quelle injustice ! », déclarait Jack en levant le poing. Ses amis étaient partagé quant à ce qu'il fallait dire tellement ils étaient consternés... Les membres des autres nations quand à eux étaient bouche bée. Bonta faisait ça à leurs enfants ? C'est Fergus qui murmura les pensées de tous le monde :

« C'est monstrueux... », Méridus ayant entendu les paroles de son père serra ses poings de colère, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Hicca qui lui serra la main en signe de réconfort. Ayant les même sentiments à ce sujet... D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à en faire la remarque à tous ceux présents :

« C'est horrible oui... Mais sachez que certaines personnes... On fait bien pire à leurs enfants que cela... », lança-t-elle avec venin au travers de la salle en direction des Beurkiens qui étaient en grande partie des iops et des cras, et plus particulièrement à son propre « Père ». Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce regard lui était adresser après tout il avait tout fait pour élever sa « Fille » à la manière viking du grand nord, mais il semblait qu'aucune méthode d'enseignement ne change un temps soit peu la demoiselle.

Les autres peuple étant présent dans la salle étaient de plus en plus confus au niveau de la relation père fille qu'il y avait entre les deux, surtout qu'à bien y regarder il n'y avait pas temps de ressemblance que ça entre les deux, en fait on pourrait même douter que la jeune fille était bien une iop. D'ailleurs Fergus et sa femme en regardant de plus près cette dernière avaient un étrange sentiment de déjà vue alors que c'était leur première rencontre... Étrange... En tout cas la remarque froide de la jeune fille avait fait taire toute discussion ce qui permis au film de reprendre.

 **Raiponce : « Non la vielle folle en veut à mes pouvoir de guérison et mes connaissa... Mais attends tu as dis dit des enfants qui mourraient de faim ? », dit-elle avec une bonne dose de panique vue leurs altitudes actuelles. Jack n'eut pas le temps de continuer à faire causette car les soldats et la vielle femme étaient en train d'essayer de faire tomber la tour de glace à coup de magie, et de pics. Et il tentait tant bien que mal de tenir la tour droite, voyant le problème en bas Raiponce ne réfléchissait pas plus de deux seconde avant de sortir une boule verte d'une poche de sa robe avant de la lancer en contre-bas.**

 **Où elle explosa répandant un épais nuage verdâtre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se dissipe laissant place à une sorte de grosse boule de manteau noire et des gardes allongé au sol en criant de douleur avec de gros boutons verts sur leur peau. L'étrange spectacle a eu l'effet d'attirer encore plus de gardes qui arrivaient en courant vers la tour au grand désespoir de ses deux occupants. Jack faisait un mouvement entre les gardes couché au sol, et ceux arrivant puis en penchant un peu la tête il déclara :**

 **Jack : « Au moins on s'est débarrassé de ceux d'en bas... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la boule de manteau noire se releva et dégagea une tête visiblement furieuse. « Enfin presque tous... », termina-t-il avec désespoir voyant la femme sortit une potion de ses habits et commença à la verser sur la glace qui fondit à vue d'œil :**

 **Raiponce : « On ferait mieux de descendre rapidement Jacko ? Jackie ? Jack ! », finit-elle avec un sourire incertain d'avoir enfin trouvé le bon nom, alors que le propriétaire de ce dernier lui envoya un regard indescriptible qui mettait directement en place une ambiance mal à l'aise entre les deux enfants de douze ans.**

« Heuuuuuu... Comment dire... C'est un partenariat... Plutôt... », commençait un Frigostien en agitant ses mains dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre malgré son malaise évidant devant la scène qui venait de se produire. Tout le monde était un peu embarrassé par ce que venait de dire la jeune Raiponce du film. D'ailleurs actuellement dans le théâtre Raiponce rougissait à l'échange laborieux entre eux, quand Méridus répondit à la question du frigostien :

« Rapide ? Étrange ? Fou ? Embarrassant ? Oui c'est ça, même moi et Hicca on a encore du mal à saisir comment ils ont fait pour que ce duo fonctionne, alors qu'il se sont connus même pas quinze minutes avant ! », déclara Méridus avec un grand geste de main pour montrer la folie de la chose ce à quoi Raiponce rougissait encore plus, alors que toute la salle secouait la tête d'incrédulité à la situation qu'ils visionnaient. Diable même les dragons qui étaient pourtant pour la plupart ennemie des humains ne comprenaient pas comment une amitié c'est liée aussi rapidement ! Ce à quoi Hicca rajouta son petit mot bien entendu :

« Je te suis complètement ! C'est incompréhensible ! Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus incompréhensible ? C'est que malgré cette situation ils s'en sont sorti ! C'est à croire que la garde bontarienne ne vaut rien ! », déclarait-elle fatalement faisant signes aux soldats en bas de la tour agonisant d'une petite maladie inconnue. À cela Jack poussa un grand rire alors que Raiponce essayait de se cacher en s'enroulant dans sa longue chevelure, et sur ces mots le film repris son cours.

 **Finalement la tour se brisa et s'écroula projetant ses deux occupant dans les airs en criant quelques peu, avec quelques morceaux de glace perdu. Soudain l'image se stoppa sur le visage de Raiponce qui criait avec une tête effaré tout en se protégeant légèrement avec ses bras devant elle.**

 **VO Raiponce : Alors ça c'est moi... Raiponce Tower je sais ce que vous pensez c'est pas la meilleur entrée qu'on pouvait faire... Enfin bon bref, je vais vous contez avec mes amis quelques peu cinglé... »**

 **VO Hicca, Jack, Méridus : « C'est nous ! »**

 **VO Raiponce : … La fabuleuse histoire de notre première rencontre et majestueuse aventure ! Bon je sais là on dirait pas comme ça... Mais c'est une grande aventure pleine de rebondissements et de mystère qui débuta par cette amitié hors du commun entre deux fugitif fuyant leur passé... »**

« Cela risquait déjà d'être très gênant... Mais si en plus il fait des poses sur des moments comme ça... », murmurait Jack à peine assez fort pour que le reste du Big Four ne l'entende et que pendant ce temps tout le public, Nora et tout les dragons y compris riaient aux éclats de la pose débile dans laquelle étaient Jack et Raiponce pendant le monologue. Cependant certaine personnes qui avaient entendu le dit monologue réfléchissaient encore sur ses paroles « Deux fugitifs fuyant leur passé », qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Commençant un peu à désespéré au vue des situations ridicules dans lesquelles ils étaient fourrées dans ce passage Hicca profita du moment de rire pour demander discrètement :

« Mc ? Jey ? Dites est ce que ça va être aussi gênant tout le long du film ? », Pour seule réponse parmi le chaos de rire s'estompant petit à petit, une petite boule de papier tomba depuis les poutres, atterrissant directement sur les genoux de Hicca cette dernière pris la boule la déplia et lu le petit mot des auteurs dimensionnel alors que le rire venait finalement à sa fin : « _Non pas tout le long tu le sais toi même tu as fait partie du voyage avec toutes ces parties..._ », ça va être génial pensa sarcastiquement la jeune fille alors que le film reprenait déjà son cours.

 **Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de tomber, Jack arriva à repéré une petite poutre dépassant d'un mur dune haute maison et réussi à s'y accroché avec le crochet de son bâton attrapant la main de Raiponce au passage et la tirant avec lui sur la relative sécurité du toit de la maison. Malgré un atterrissage plutôt compliqué, ils étaient en un seul morceau et une fois remis de leurs émotions Raiponce attrapa Jack par la main et commença à courir sur les toits afin d'éviter les gardes et la vielle femme en train de les rattraper.**

 **Sautant de toits en toits ils étaient en train de prendre une longueur d'avance sur les gardes qui les avaient d'abord acculé au centre de l'ancienne place, mais c'était sans compter sur les archers cras qui étaient montées sur les toits et les canardaient à coup de diverses flèches magique, quelles soient explosives, électrifiés, ou autres. Nos deux héros arrivèrent tant ben que mal à évité les différentes volés, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèches ne créer une énorme plaque de glace sur le prochain toit où sautait le duo qui glissa inévitablement dessus. Jack ayant toujours son bâton en main réagit rapidement et créa un toboggan de glace pour les amener en sécurité dans la rue clairement surpris de leur arrivé, surtout qu'elle fut suivie d'une pluie de flèches électrisante, et de l'arrivé de la garde. Ayant réussi à éviter de justesse les flèches et voyant les garde ce rapproché Raiponce ordonna rapidement en sortant d'autres étrange sphère de sa robe :**

 **Raiponce : « Moi j'envoie toi tu tire ! », Jack hocha rapidement la tête avant de transformer son bâton avec de la glace afin qu'il ressemble à une pelle de boulanger en se créant au passage une toque en glace au dessus de sa tête. Il se préparait à frapper alors que Raiponce se décala sur sa gauche avant de commencer à envoyer une à une les sphères pendant que Jack les envoyaient sur la garde et les cras :**

 **Jack : « Prenez ça ! », criait l'enfant alors que la sphère jaune qu'il venait d'envoyer explosa dans un nuage jaune sur les cras qui ne purent plus bouger car les jointures de leurs armures étaient désormais soudées ensembles par des plantes qui avaient poussé sur le métal. Et alors qu'ils continuaient leur petits manège en tournant à 360° autour de la position où ils se trouvaient ils n'arrêtaient pas de hurler à chaque sphères lancé, parfois ponctué d'un jet de glace.**

« Pauvres bontariens... C'est affreux, qu'est ce qu'il y a donc dans ces sphères ? », demanda doucement une coronienne en mettant légèrement sa main devant sa bouche. Si on regardait bien comme Mc et Jey par exemple on pouvait voir que la totalité de la salle à l'exception de Raiponce et Jack avaient d'énorme gouttes de sueurs de malaise qui coulaient sur leurs visage, dos et cou à la vision de la garde bontarienne mise en défaite par deux enfants de douze ans... La question de la femme cependant était intéressante, mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse la reposer Méridus répondit à cette dernière :

« Croyez-moi vous voulez pas savoir... », déclara-t-il avec une bonne dose de dégoût dans sa voix, Hicca et Jack secouaient la tête en accord avec le rouquin ayant déjà vue le processus de fabrication des bombes magiques. raiponce cependant faisaient la mou, c'était pas si horrible que ça de fabriquer ces incroyables munitions une fois qu'on était habitué...

« Pour des gens qui ne se connaissent depuis même pas une demi heure vous travaillez drôlement bien ensemble. Et puis quelle agilité pour éviter toutes ces flèches c'est incroyable ! », disait L'un des frères de Méridus, qui hocha la tête silencieusement à l'affirmation, en effet ils étaient incroyable pour des enfants de douze ans, mais ce que personne ne savait c'est pourquoi ils étaient aussi incroyable à ce jeune age... Mais Méridus le savait que le moment viendrait où ce secret là aussi serait dévoiler... Le bon coté était qu'ils pourraient encore mieux se comprendre après cela, et enfin enlever certaines zones d'ombres sur leurs passées. Pensait-il en regardant plus spécifiquement Hicca alors que le film reprenait son cours un fois de plus.

 **Raiponce : Je vais bientôt manquer de munition ! Au purée... A treize heure sur le toit la vielle ! Tire lui dessus ! », hurlait Raiponce ne pointant du doigt Gotel en train de foncer vers eux depuis le toit. Sans plus attendre Jack lui envoya une sphère violette qui à son explosion éclaboussa la mégère et le toits d'une épaisse substance violette collante dans laquelle elle fut empêtré ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de se sortir du bourbier avec une certaine efficacité.**

 **Jack : ben dis donc elle est motivé la vielle... Bon c'est pas tout ça blondie mais on devrait s'éclipser avant que les autres gardes n'arrivent à traverser le mur de blessé. », dit-il en montrant de chaque cotés les soldats complètement immobilisé par la glace ou les étranges mixture de la blonde. Cette dernière hocha la tête cherchant un issue tout comme Jack. Ce dernier finit par trouver une bouche d'égout. Tirant Raiponce pour lui montrer leur sortie cette dernière passa son regard de la bouche à lui incrédule avant de dire.**

 **Raiponce : « Les égouts ? A non hors de questions que je descende là dedans c'est trop dégouttant. »**

Cette fois les trois autres compagnons de l'éniripsa la regardèrent complètement consterné. Méridus était bouche bée, Hicca était visiblement troublé, et Jack avait un profond regard ennuyé. Tout ces éléments firent rougir la bonde ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils la regardaient de cette façon. D'ailleurs à bien y regarder certains membres du public regardaient également Raiponce clairement halluciné. Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit la reine de Corona dit doucement :

« Tu ne veux pas aller dans égouts car c'est sale, mais tu ne sourcille pas aux conséquences de tes étranges sphères sur les gens, qui sont à mon avis trois fois plus terrifiante que tout ce qui se trouve dans les égouts... », à la déclaration les trois amis hochèrent activement la tête ne pouvant pas croire les mots de la jeune blonde. Hicca rajouta même doucement :

« Tu as déjà fait des choses pire que ça et pourtant tu es dégoutté... Comment fonctionnes-tu mon ami... », demanda-t-elle avec un ton faible et froid comme la mort ce qui mal à l'aise toutes les personnes autour d'elle et brisa par la même l'ambiance plutôt bonne enfant des discutions autour du film, en faveur d'une plus glauque et sombre ce qui fit légèrement pleurer Nora se trouvant au première loges de tout ceci. Hicca la pris rapidement dans ses bras l'enlaçant et lui murmurant de douces paroles afin que la jeune fille se calme.

Pendant ce temps la majorité du reste de la salle ne pouvait que murmuré entre eux ce que venait de révélé Hicca... Qu'est qu'ils ont fait de plus horrible que ça... Est-ce qu'ils auraient été capable de blesser ou Tu... Non c'est impossible ils n'étaient que des enfants de douze ans, aucun enfant de douze ne serait capable de faire ça ! Et pourtant.. Le doute subsistait dans l'esprit de tous, après tout même ceux qui étaient les plus proche d'un des membres du groupe voyaient bien qu'ils avaient de nombreux secrets, donc peut-être que...

 **Jack : « Tu viens d'empoissonner, emprisonner, engluer, et d'autres trucs en er les gardes de la ville avec des substances plus que douteuse, et tu viens me dire que tu veux pas aller dans les égouts car c'est trop sale ! », cria Jack avec exaspération en faisant de grands signes de bras en montrant les différents points qu'il avait énoncer. Raiponce quant à elle ne changea pas d'avis comme elle déclara.**

 **Raiponce : « Oui c'est certainement plus horrible que ça ! », à la déclaration Jack se frappa la paume de sa main sur son front, avant de faire un petit sourire en coin signe d'une idée.**

 **Jack : « Très bien c'est ton choix après tout... Les gardes et la vielle folle qui vont bientôt arriver, ou les égouts avec moi. Fais ton choix. », dit-il tout simplement en faisant sauter le couvercle de la bouche, et en commençant à descendre dedans à moitié avant de se stopper pour lui tendre une hésita quelques peu jetant des regards pour les deux options, avant de soupirer lourdement en baissant ses épaules.**

 **Raiponce : « Va pour les égouts... », déclara-t-elle sans enthousiasme avant de prendre la main du frigostien qui se réfugia avec elle dans les égouts en quelques secondes, puis la bouche fut bouché d'un épaisse substance rouge sang qui continuait de gonfler après avoir remplie la totalité du trou.**

« Non mais sérieusement répondez c'est quoi ces étranges sphères. Par les douze dieux on dirait du sang ! », demanda très fortement Fergus qui voulait vraiment connaître leur composition surtout pour de telle propriétés magique, et destructrice. Mais au lieu d'une réponse, un grand silence suivie d'un malaise s'abattit sur la salle à la mention de sang, que le big four ne réfuta pas... Finalement c'est Hicca qui brisa le silence de plomb :

« Vaut mieux pas savoir... », ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise des humanoïdes et dragons de la salle y compris deux certains dragons, l'un noir, et l'autre bleu turquoise assez jeune. La parenthèse fut vite comblé, mais alors que le film reprenait les différents peuples ne pouvaient que penser à la discutions précédente. Surtout les parents des membres, Stoick, Fergus et Elionor étaient désemparé face à la révélation, ils ne voulaient pas croire que leurs fils et fille avaient put commettre de telle actes à un si jeune age, ils tentèrent donc de s'en persuader sans grand succès cependant...

 **Jack : « C'est génial tes trucs là. C'est quoi ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient au travers des égouts en jetant n dernier regard à l'étrange matière.**

 **Raiponce : « Ça ? Recette secrète, mais tu peux savoir qu'il y a de l'algue rousse, et des morceaux de dragodinde cru au zeste de citron. », déclarait joyeusement la blonde avec un grand sourire, tout en sortant de son manteau les différents ingrédients évidement trop grand pour rentrer dedans, mais pourtant bien là. Le visage de Jack passa à une jolie tonte verdâtres rappelant le vomi, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le mur afin de vomir effectivement.**

 **Raiponce : « Quoi qu'est que tu as ? Tu te sens pas bien ? », demanda-t-elle confuse de sa réaction.**

Toute la salle y compris les dragons venaient de passer par cette étrange couleur de visage dont on voyait Jack à l'écran. Certains essayaient même de se retenir de vomir. D'autres, n'eurent pas cette chance... la moquette de la salle fut bientôt repeinte de différente couleurs. Mc descendit interface activé en volant des poutres regardant légèrement dégoûté, alors que que Jey demanda depuis ces dernières :

« Alors Mc que ce passe-t-il en bas ? Pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas les toilettes ? », Tout ceux qui était dans un assez bon état se mirent à regarder vers Mc qui fronça les sourcils sous son masque, avant de finalement ouvrir de grands yeux en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main avant de commencer à taper rapidement sur son interface en répondant à la question de son ami :

« On a oublier de faire des toilettes Jey... Je les crée en ce moment même tout en passant un petit coup de balai. », dit-il en appuyant un coup décisif sur son interface créant quatre portes sur les cotés du théâtre. Même pas deux seconde après qu'il eut fait cela une énorme vague humaine et draconienne se précipita vers les dites toilettes. Mc ne pouvait que se frotter le bras vue comment il était gêner. Jey murmura une sorte d'insulte bizarre à eux même. Le Big Four quant à lui était impassible, jusqu'à ce que Méridus cria assez fort pour que tout le monde ne l'entende :

« Quand on vous disait qu'il valait mieux pas savoir ! C'est qu'il y avait une raison ! », Gothel était en train de bouillir de rage, ces formules devraient être à elle, comme sa fleur d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'a qu'à attendre que ce spectacle ne ce termine et elle pourra la récupéré... Mc pendant ce temps tapait de nouveau sur son interface enlevant petit à petit les traces de vomi et saleté présente partout dans le théâtre au grand plaisir des occupants actuelles :

« Bon désolé de ce désagrément sur ceux quand tout le monde se sentira prêt nous lancerons la suite... », déclara doucement Mc avant de retourner aux poutres du théâtre, toujours un peu gêner. Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était de nouveau installé dans leurs sièges, propre et moins nauséeux prêt à regarder la suite. Raiponce secoua légèrement la tête en murmurant pour rigoler :

« Petites natures... »

 **Jack : « Et après m'avoir montré ça tu me dis que descendre dans les égouts c'est dégoûtant !? », demanda-t-il toujours légèrement vert à la blonde surexcitée qui regarder les dits ingrédients en totale confusion, avant de simplement hausser les épaules avant de commencer sa route dans le dédale de galerie qui se trouve être les égouts bontarien, suivie très rapidement par Jack. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure de vagabondage dans un calme olympien Jack demanda finalement :**

 **Jack : « Et donc Qui est la vielle folle qui te poursuit ? », à la question Raiponce s'arrêta net, puis continua de marcher une seconde plus tard tout en évitant de croiser le regard du blanc :**

 **Raiponce : « Elle... C'est une psychopathe qui m'en veux depuis un certain temps... »**

 **Jack : « C'est à dire ? », Raiponce se stoppa une nouvelle fois en soupirant bruyamment ce coup-ci avant de continuer à marcher en parlant d'un ton déprimé et colérique tout en gardant sa tête légèrement baissé :**

 **Raiponce : « Eh bien vois-tu c'est elle qui m'a élevé, nourri et éduquer depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai toujours penser que cette femme était ma mère, mais en réalité il n'en était rien du tout... En fait cette femme m'a kidnapper quand j'étais encore un bébé à mes vrais parents. Elle m'a menti toute ma vie et quand je m'en suis finalement rendu compte... je me suis enfuie, et depuis elle me cours après. »**

« Quoi ! » s'écria tout d'un coup le public face à une telle révélation et regardant intensément la vielle Gothel qui sembla se rétrécir quelque peu dans son siège. Tous les regards étaient braqué sur elle, remplie de consternation et de haine. Mis à par le Big four qui

restait imperturbable à la déclaration. Finalement quelques cras dans l'assemblé déclarèrent avec haine :

« Vous 'avez pas honte de voler un enfant ! L'addition même de l'amour de deux personne ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous afin de faire cela ! », les propos des cras tombèrent cependant dans l'oreille d'une sourde vue que la concerné balaya les paroles d'une geste de la main ce qui ne fit qu'enrager encore plus les cras. Mais avant qu'un autre arguments violent ne sorte de la bouche d'une d'un des membres de l'assemblé Raiponce qui jusqu'à présent était rester calme et la tête basse déclara d'une voix froide et sans vie au contraire de ses habitudes tout en gardant sa posture :

« Stop... Vous pouvez l'insulter, la torturé, cela ne changera rien... Ce qui est fait est fait... C'est dans le passé... Cependant je n'oublierais pas, de la même façon dont je ne pardonnerais pas... Donc arrêter vos grands discours cela ne changera rien ! », à la déclaration de Raiponce. L'assemblé se calma pouvant ressentir le flot d'émotion négative émanant de la blonde d'habitude joyeuse jusqu'à présent, et même dans le film durant le combat elle l'avait été... il n'eurent pas le temps de poser d'autres questions car le film repris soudainement son cours :

 **Raiponce : « Et toi ? Pourquoi un frigostien se retrouve en plein milieu de Bonta à voler de la nourriture alors que le comte Pitch a fermé les frontières de son territoires à tous le monde ? », dit-elle en détournant rapidement le sujet initiale de la conversation.**

 **Jack : « C'est une longue histoire courte... J'ai été abandonner devant la porte d'un couple de fermiers Sadidas quand j'ai été bébé... Tout ce qu'il y avait avec moi à l'époque était ce petit bracelet en forme de lune sur lequel était écrit mon nom... Malgré le fait que je n'était pas de leur espèce les fermiers m'ont recueilli et m'ont élevé malgré leurs faibles moyens financiers. Jusqu'à ce il y a trois mois mes pouvoirs sur la glace ne se manifestent. », déclara-t-il en montrant le petit pendentif désormais attaché à son coup par une ficelle :**

 **Jack : « Après en avoir longuement discuter avec mes parents adoptifs j'ai décidé de parcourir le monde afin de rechercher mes vrais parents. Et c'est ce que je m'évertue à faire depuis... », termina-t-il avec un léger sourire sur son visage, tout en rangeant son pendentif sous sa chemise. Raiponce ne fit aucun commentaires à la suite préférant le silence à une nouvelle conversation qui s'avérerait plutôt gênante à ce stade. Ils continuèrent en silence leur marche jusqu'à ce que finalement ils ne trouve une nouvelle bouche d'égout.**

 **Jack : « Bon voilà blondie nous voici arriver à notre sortie... », dit-il sans enthousiasme alors qu'il montait à l'échelle en soulevant doucement la plaque pour voir si il y avait des soldats qui les attendaient. Une fois confirmer que non il retira la bouche et sortie à l'air libre avant d'aider Raiponce à sortir à son tour.**

 **Raiponce : « Tu sais moi aussi je cherche mes vrais parents... Donc si tu veux... On pourrais faire le voyage ensemble... »**

…

« Comme ça vraiment ? », demanda d'un ton plat Hicca à son amie sans même quitter les yeux de l'écran. Raiponce rougissait légèrement d'embarras tout en jouant avec ses doigts devenant plus intéressants que les visages de ses compagnons. Jack quant à luii se couvrit le visage à la demande maladroite, alors que Méridus secouait négativement la tête avec amusement à l'embarras des deux enfants :

« Oui et bien... j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir à faire une telle demande ! », déclara faiblement Raiponce à une Hicca visiblement amusé ayant un grand sourire sur son visage. La petite Nora assise sur ses genoux commença à rire de la blonde avant de dire tout en rigolant :

« Tu es drôle Tatie Raiponce ! Même Eyphrim l'aurais mieux dit que toi ! », déclara-t-elle avant de démarrer un plus grand fou rire. Les membres du Big four cependant étaient blêmes à la déclaration de l'enfant. En particulier Hicca qui rapprocha un peu plus Nora de son ventre afin d'étouffer quelques peu ses rires et éventuellement certaines informations compromettantes... le public cependant avait remarqué la réaction de l'équipe d'amis à l'évocation du nom. Et donc de nouvelles questions silencieuses vinrent s'ajouter à une liste de plus en plus longues de questions. « Qui est donc Eyphrim ? Et comment cela ce fait-il que Nora le connaisse sans que quiconque de la tribu hooligan ne s'en rende compte ? » A l'insu de tous une dragon noir retenait l'éclat de rire d'un dragon aux couleurs légèrement turquoise et visiblement plus petit que lui entre ses pattes. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres informations cruciales ne filtrent avant le moment inévitable au vue du film qui repris une fois de plus son cours.

 **Jack : « Heu... Oui pourquoi pas... », disait-il incertain en lâchant la main de Raiponce une fois cette dernière sortie des égouts et de nouveau sr ses pieds. Il ne fallu pas deux secondes avant que la blonde n'arbore un grand sourire tout en étreignant le blanc en déclarant :**

 **Raiponce : « C'est génial coéquipier ! », puis soudainement elle relâcha le frigostiens rougissant d'une belle couleur écarlate. Ne remarquant pas l'embarras de son ami, elle sautait légèrement de joie avant de demander :**

 **Raiponce : « C'est génial et maintenant où pouvons nous aller ? », Jack ayant retrouver une couleur de peau proche de la normal semblait réfléchir quelques peu avant de commencer à transpirer de nouveau ayant de gros yeux pour ce qui se trouvait derrière Raiponce, puis tout en se préparant à s'enfuir il déclara avec une légère peur :**

 **Jack : « Partout où ils ne sont pas ! », et sur ceux s'enfuit, l'éniripsa se retourna pour regarder de quoi parlait son nouvelle ami, et c'est là qu'elle vit plusieurs gardes courir vers eux leurs criant de s'arrêter. Ayant la même expression que son coéquipier elle déclara en suivant rapidement le blanc :**

 **Raiponce : « tout à fait d'accord ! »**

 **Une nouvelle scène pas à l'écran, il s'agit des abord d'un haut mur de pierre rejoignant une tour, l'image se concentre sur un parterre de tulipe au bas de la tour éclairer par la douce lumière du clair de lune, le vent sifflant légèrement dans les environs. Quand soudain une corde tomba au milieu des tulipes rompant le calme apaisant. Bientôt les tulipes furent écrasé par les bottes d'une silhouette d'enfant portant un long et grand manteau surplombé d'une capuche cachant les traits du visage de l'inconnue. Ce dernier partie rapidement en direction de la lisière de la foret voisine. Tout à coup à la mi-chemin il s'arrête et se retourne laissant apparaître quelques boucles rousses et ses yeux bleu ciel arborant un regard sévère.**

 **Il grimace en rétrécissant ses yeux un peu plus, avant de se retourner d'un pas déterminer et de continuer sa route. L'image s'éloigne progressivement de lui montrant de plus en plus la foret, et les murs et tours d'un château typiquement écossais reconnaissable entre milles... Le Château Dunbroch est finalement visible dans toutes sa splendeur illuminé par les feux des gardes, et des occupants.**

 **Bon voilà fin du deuxième chapitre je m'attellerais dès que possible à l'écriture du troisième, ceux qui veulent me laisser des avis sont les bienvenus, et sur ceux je vous dis à la prochaine, qui je l'espère ne sera pas dans plusieurs mois, aller à plus !**


End file.
